Sugary Sweet
by alongcamehollie
Summary: Just a bunch of random fluffy sugary drabbles.
1. Candy

_The following stories are just drabbles that've come from prompts on my tumblr (verysugarberry) or ones I come up with when I'm bored. I'll try and update this with fluffy pieces whenever I can, but I am currently working on a fully fledged sugary fanfic so stay tuned for that. Note: none of these are connected! They're not in any order, just drabbles. ENJOY. _

Candy was her kryptonite. She blamed her namesake for her sweet tooth. You name it, she loved it. As long as it was sweet, and covered in sugar, you bet your ass she would like it. Now, here she was. Sat in front of her so called boyfriend. The boyfriend that was currently denying her the one thing she wanted most. Candy. He hand a whole bag full of sweet assortments they had got at the mall earlier in the day. Now he was refusing to share. "_Rory.." _She pouted, making her look like a child and completely adorable at the same time.

He smiled, raising his eye brows. It was nice to tease her for a change. He was usually the victim, she loved mimicking his accent and messing up his hair. It was okay though, cause he loved her. And it. Still, he was going to get as much out of this as he could. "Aye, Sug?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hand over the candy."

"Don't yer have enough sugar in yer system?"

"Your hilarious, Irish."

"If yer wanted candy, yer going t'a have t'a be nice to me."

She folded her arms, before an idea formed in her head. From her position on the edge of the bed, she began to crawl towards him where he was sat against the headboard. She reached him, she pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed him softly. Tenderly, but with a lot of passion. To his annoyance, she stopped that pretty quickly but soon began to pepper kisses across his jaw. "Best." kiss. "boyfriend." kiss. "ever." kiss. "in." kiss. "the." kiss. "history." kiss. "of." kiss. "boyfriends."

She carried on like that, placing butterfly kisses on his lips and neck, muttering sweet little things as she did so. "Your way better at being Irish than the kid from One Direction." and "your totally my pot of gold." By now, Sugar knew that if she wanted the delicious candy he was hiding, all she had to do was ask. He'd give in. VICTORY.

Just as she went to pull away though, he turned the tables and pushed her against the bed. Careful not to squish her, he began pressing kisses to her face and neck. Rory, in turn whispered things in her ear. Cute things about her being beautiful, and the best thing that ever happened to him. She almost melted, the sweets forgotten as she thought about how hard she had fallen for this boy. Almost.

Pushing his head away from her lips, she smiled. "Do I get my candy now?"

Of course she did. Sugar Motta was Rory Flanagan's candy girl, and just as much as sweet things were her kryptonite, she was his.


	2. Six Flags

So this one is set when the gleeks went to 6 Flags, enjoy!

"This is so awesome! Like even more than awesome than Valentines day." Her hand clutched his tightly as they walked around the theme park with the others.

"I'm glad y'er enjoying yourself, Sugs." She smiled, and stayed close to his side, her spare hand holding the heart shaped balloon he had bought her.

"Are you?" She asked, knowing he didn't really like theme parks and had only come to spend time with her.

"Aye, I'm with you, aren't I?" She almost melted at that, beaming at him.

The other seniors walked ahead, all shouting as they came across a ride that looked completely terrifying. Worse than the roller coaster he had been forced to go on before. Before either of them could speak up, Rachel ushering them all into the big queue. Brittany was bouncing up and down in excitement, while Santana looked about as scared as Rory did. Mercedes just stood with Kurt quietly.

Sugar was fine with rides, she loved them, but evidently her boyfriend didn't. Squeezing his hand tighter, she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but not very convincingly. "This is worse than that game of dodging balls." He admitted.

She leaned up on her tip toes, having to because of the height difference between them, and kissed him gently, hoping to calm his nerves. "That better?" She said softly.

Rory smiled. "Not quite, y'er can keep trying though." He said, kissing her this time.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Are y'er sure? I don't want to ruin it for you."

She shook her head. "Nothings ruined if I'm with you. Come on, you can win me a dog or something. I'm determined to have more than Rachel." He smiled at that, nodding.

"I'll win ya as many as y'er like. I'm a green giant, remember?" They quickly left the rest of the group, promising they would meet up later. Sugar even lied and said it was her that was scared.

"Your amazing, y'er know that?" He asked as they made their way to one of the stalls.

She blushed a slight shade of pink. Not used to the compliments. The sincere ones anyway. "Your not so bad yourself, Irish."

He laughed at that, tucking her under his arm as she put an arm round his back. "Come on, I'm pretty sure I saw a Leprechaun over here. I want you to have it."

Sugar giggled. "Why would I want a stuffed Leprechaun when I can have my very own life sized one?"

They joined the rest of the group later. Both struggling to hold the many toys he had won her, (which was more than Rachel had, Sugar told everyone proudly) and with no word of the tender kisses they had shared on the tunnel of love. In the end, she had left most of her toys on a bench, or given them to little children who's parents weren't skilled enough to win anything. The one thing she refused to give away though, was her stuffed Leprechaun.


	3. Cell Block Tango

This is set when the girls sang Cell Block Tango, and excuse the ridiculousness of it, :P

_You know some guys, just can't hold their arsenic._

Rory watched with his mouth agape, eyes transfixed on the beautiful girl he called his girlfriend, watching her transform from innocent sweetheart to sexy murderess. Trying not to be noticed, he slumped further down in his chair at the back of the auditorium.

The other girls were gorgeous, of course, dancing and spinning and doing some questionable things to their chairs but Rory only had eyes for Sugar. The way she moved around her own chair had him wishing it was just them in the room. The effect she had over him was crazy on a normal day. With one look, she could have him do anything she wanted but.. add sexy dance moves and a costume that looked like lingerie? He was a goner.

The song was over way too quick for Rory and before he knew it, the girls were giggling - actually giggling! - and high fiving. Could this get any worse? Sugar's giggle was the most beautifully innocent yet sexiest thing he had ever heard. The music stopped, and they all agreed to practise again later. He vowed to watch again then.

Sugar was left standing on her own the stage, with the single spot light on her. She looked like an angel, albeit a fallen one thanks to her black outfit. He guessed that was exactly what she was. Just as he thought she was going to walk off too, and he could finally get up and relieve himself of this torture, her eyes fixed on him.

"Enjoy that, Irish?" Sugar raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

Rory gulped, and sat up slightly. He figured trying to charm her out of her anger would be the best option. She was not the type of girl to like being secretly watched. "Y'er looked amazin' up there, Sugs."

He saw her face light up his praise, but quickly darkened. "You were spying on me."

"I was just waiting for y'er!"

"You mean you weren't about to leave without saying anything?"

"..I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow slightly, showing off the extensive time she spent grooming them. They stood in silence, Rory looking like a dear caught in the headlights until Sugar sniggered, finally smiling. "Your so easy to tease!"

His eyes brows furrowed in confusion. "Your not mad I was spying on y'er?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I just like teasing you."

Rory shook his head disbelievingly. "I gathered."

She burst out laughing, and slowly made her way towards him, making sure to sway her hips. He was transfixed on her figure as she walked and only raised his eyes when she was right in front of him. She couldn't look more amused.

"Was I.. _too much for you?" _She drawled, leaning up to whisper in his ear. He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything that wasn't completely stupid or that suggested he wanted anything more than a kiss. He wasn't going to push her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you want me to help you with that?" Was she seducing him? He didn't know. He was even sure whether this was real, but the next thing he knew, he was being dragged back onto the stage and kissed passionately.

Neither of them expected their first time to be on a stage, but somehow, it was. And because of that, he made her keep the outfit.


End file.
